Stay With Me
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: One-shot. It's checkmate and most of it just has to do with Weiss explaining stuffs. This is just what I believe Weiss' past to be like in so yeah. Just a fun little thing I did for fellow checkmate fans.


A wintery air passed over team RWBY as white powder fell to the ground, Ruby and Yang were playing in the snow, Blake simply sat by a tree reading and Weiss had spaced out long ago, she seemed quite bothered by something, Blake hated to put down a good book, especially when it was to listen to prissy comments, but Weiss was her teammate. "Hey are you okay?"

Weiss' head turned to Blake as their gazes met each other. "Of course I'm okay." Weiss managed to force a half-smile. "I'm just thinking."

That caught Blake's interest. "If you don't mind my asking... what are you thinking about?"

Weiss glanced curiously. "I was thinking about winter. The last time I remember a winter evening looking this beautiful was when I was a little girl."

Blake tilted her head confused. "But you looked upset about something."

Weiss frowned and stood to lean against the tree. "Right, it's nothing you should be worried about, however seeing as you asked and you're usually quite persistent... I was thinking about my family. We use to do things like this in winter, then the white fang attacks began and so we had to stop. When I was really young dad and I were really close and we'd spend the winter nights staring at the stars. They were nights just like this, I miss it." Weiss dried up a few tears that rolled down her cheeks then stood and began walking away. "I'll be in our dorm, don't follow me back."

Blake sighed and told Ruby and Yang to finish having their fun while she talked to Weiss, even though they weren't really listening they still nodded. By the time Blake got to the dorm Weiss was curled in on herself crying. Crying? She didn't imagine Weiss could cry at all. "Weiss?"

The heiress looked up from the heap of sheets she was curled under to see a concerned Blake. "What do you want?" Her tone was cold, she groaned and hid under the sheets again. "Never mind that, you're probably just wanting to sleep."

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Blake sat down on her bunk watching Weiss as she pulled the remaining of her covers back over her head.

"It's nothing important, you wouldn't understand anyways." Weiss felt the heat of her tears against her cheeks again.

"I can try, just tell me anyways." Blake heard an exasperated breath and then a long pause. "Please, it's not good to bottle up your feelings."

Weiss closed her eyes to think. "You remember how I told you how the white fang made my childhood very difficult? Well, I had it pretty well off at first. My dad, sister, and I use to do all kinds of extraordinary things together. We would go on camping trips all the time any chance we got, especially on nights like tonight. My dad loved the winter, that's why he named me Weiss Schnee."

Blake racked her brain for a moment. "White snow." Weiss sat up and nodded to Blake.

"Correct, my name means white snow in german. I don't know exactly what happened to my dad but I can vaguely recall that he went to make a peace treaty with the leader of the white fang and didn't come home for maybe two years. After he got back I was so happy, I cried when I saw him again, but he wasn't the same and that is why my childhood was so difficult. Whatever happened to him while he was gone determined my future, no more family trips, no more bedtime stories, nothing mattered to him anymore except the company. He was convinced that he had to be serious all the time and with no one else to watch out for my sister and I... well I had to grow up very fast." Weiss folded her hands neatly on her lap as Blake moved over to her.

"What about your mom?" Weiss flinched and her eyes shut tight.

"My mom has been gone since I was six years old. I barely remember her face." Blake moved to hug the heiress but Weiss' response wasn't a welcoming one. "What do you think you're doing?" Blake looked baffled. "I don't need your sympathy! As a matter of fact if you remember correctly I told you and the other two not to follow me." Blake narrowed her eyes no longer feeling sorry for Weiss.

"I was just trying to be a nice! You know as hard as it is to believe, there are people who just might care about you!" Weiss' blood was boiling and she felt her restraint slipping away.

* * *

Ruby and Yang had paused in their current snowball war to realize Blake and Weiss had left. "Yang, do you remember seeing them leave?"

Yang shrugged and fell back in the snow. "Nope, and I don't care, princess would only ruin our fun with her complaining about how cold it is."

Ruby giggled, nodding her head as she laid beside her sister. "At least she's being a bit nicer though."

Yang sighed and looked over to her sister. "You know it's crazy how those two are so different but at the same time so alike."

Ruby contorted her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yang rolled her eyes and grinned. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed it. Those both had a pretty awful childhood but they grew up fighting against each other, Blake in the white fang, and Weiss fighting for her family."

Ruby sat up, her eyes widening at this new perspective. "I guess I never really thought about it like that." Ruby sighed at the sight of nightfall as the stars made their way in to the sky. "We should probably head back to the dorms before the grimm find us."

Yang nodded and got up to help Ruby. "Yeah, Blakey and princess are probably waiting for us so they can get some sleep."

* * *

"Yes, people who care about me. People who only end up hurting me even more later!" Blake's eyes widened and she backed away. "People hurt each other, Blake. No matter how hard they try not to. Having people care about me? That would be great... if only it didn't cause my heart so much pain in the end."

"You know your team cares about you, and we'd all do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay. That doesn't have to be reserved to the battlefield. I want to make sure you're okay, I wish I could be the kind of friend you could talk to when you can't talk to anyone else." For the first time Weiss made eye contact with Blake.

Yang paused and Ruby stopped behind her. "What's wrong sis?"

Yang put a hand over Ruby's mouth. "Their talking. From Blake's tone I'd say it's serious." Ruby tip toed up to the door and listened carefully, Yang dropped her voice to a whisper. "Ruby, you can't just eavesdrop on people." Ruby's expression fell to a discouraged frown. "Let me listen too."

Ruby lit up and moved over so Yang could listen with her. "From the sound of things it has something to do with people caring about Weiss pffft lame."

"I wish that things worked that way but... I can't let my past get involved in what I have now. I have to get over this." Blake noticed Weiss tearing up again and pulled her in to a hug, despite the heiress' repulsion at first.

"You don't have to get through it alone." Silence fell over the room as Weiss cried on to Blake's shoulder and finally returned the hug. "There's actually something I've meant to tell you and I know it doesn't really have anything to do with what you were saying but..." Weiss silenced Blake by putting a finger over her mouth.

Yang peeked in to the slit of the door, barely able to see the two sitting on the heiress' bed. "Just promise you'll stay with me." Blake tilted her head confused. "Look, I've had problems with caring about people in the past just promise me, please." Blake nodded and a big smile crossed Weiss' face as she kissed Blake's forehead, Yang let out a gasp and Ruby attempted to pull her sister away from the door so she could see, of course failing miserably as Yang was much stronger than her. Blake turned crimson and lifted Weiss' head toward her own until their lips met. Yang let a shocked squeal slip and backed away from the door, Ruby tried to see but only saw the two talking and she didn't even catch the last bit of what was said.

"I could never leave the one I love." Weiss smiled and hugged Blake tighter.

"I love you too." Blake smiled then moved back to her bunk, Ruby was currently shoving Yang in to the wall, pissed off she tried to get Yang to tell her what she saw but Yang only shook her head.

Yang barely managed to slip out of Ruby's grip and headed for the door. "Hey you guys, anything interesting happen while we were gone." Yang looked to Weiss and gave her an eyebrow waggle.

Weiss sighed and disappeared under her covers. "Shut up, Yang!"


End file.
